


【蝙超/BS】那个蝙布蝙镇圈太太：体育记者的外快

by chickenbowl



Category: batman vs superman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

上

作为一个记者，克拉克当然有些不为人知的赚钱方式， 比如给某些三流八卦杂志投搞一些无伤大雅的的稿件。尤其是现在格外流行的，贴合人民群众喜闻乐见LGBTQ形式的，蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯的故事。不是分开表白的那种，而是他俩正在谈恋爱的那种粉红泡泡幻想文章。

怪只能怪他们两个人同时出现在了克拉克氪生的时间线上，一个是风流倜傥的花花公子，另一个是配合默契的正联顾问，各具不同魅力。克拉克的心脏迅速从一心一意倒戈，他都想要。

克拉克顺利搞定了半个，布鲁斯·韦恩的那半个。毕竟没有明确男朋友关系，上了几次床，约会过几次应该只算半个，充其量算个炮友约会对象。克拉克非常不希望蝙蝠侠或者布鲁斯和别人发展什么浪漫关系，但蠢蠢欲动的心从潘多拉的盒子里跑出来一发不可收拾，那就只能在文章中让他俩在一起了。

最近星球日报的同事们也发现了体育记者克拉克的变化，他不再跟着同事们去蹭宴会的免费食物，周末也很少出现在集体活动的场合上，一下班就立刻回家，还总是发愣，写着写着东西还时不时傻笑。吉米和露易丝确认过眼神，克拉克绝对是谈恋爱了。

而克拉克本人正揣着下班刚买的三明治走向车站。作为一个同人作者，他非常善于从日常生活中寻找灵感，比如今夜和布鲁斯的约会。他们约在了塔吉尔俱乐部喝酒，布鲁斯的车停在后门，见到克拉克过来后布鲁斯才推开车门走下来。而无论在各种正式非正式的大小场合下见过布鲁斯多少次，甚至赤裸相对时克拉克还吻过布鲁斯灰白的鬓角，他依旧在每次看到布鲁斯的时候心跳加速，然后情不自禁想要嘴角上翘。布鲁斯灰蓝色眼睛的望向他依旧平和疏离，然而克拉克在落在嘴角的一个吻之后就不在意这个了，布鲁斯在私下里很少喷香水，只有在克拉克深深埋进他怀里或者脖颈间的时候，才能闻到一股极淡的类似皮革又或者金属的味道，布鲁斯一切的一切，都令克拉克心醉魂迷。

等在门口打着领结的侍者带领他们进入二楼的拉了帘子的包间，保证了隐私的同时还能听得到下方烟嗓歌手唱的小调，跨坐在布鲁斯大腿并搂着他的脖子稳定身体的时候，克拉克不由自主的幻想着如果这时刚好随便来个什么捣蛋鬼闯进这间酒吧，正义骑士蝙蝠侠紧随其后的追了进来，慌乱中恰好看到自己的爱人布鲁斯正艹着一个不知名的大都会记者，这隐秘的幻想令克拉克硬///得发疼。楼下的镭射光偶尔扫过包厢，翻到在一旁的酒杯偶尔反射些霓虹色的玻璃亮光，让克拉克想起他与布鲁斯的相遇本就是一场天雷勾地火。克拉克已经记不起自己什么时候开始对布鲁斯·韦恩感兴趣的，甚至愿意鬼使神差一般的用两场采访和露易丝换一个韦恩集团晚宴出席机会。赶去哥谭的那个晚上想起这座城市一向有蝙蝠侠照看，所以他并没有如同往常一样将制服穿在衬衫下面，也就因此能够在用超级视线抓到布鲁斯去盥洗室的时机，并手一抖将半杯红酒撒在了身上，好在心跳速率与声音并不妨碍体育记者的无辜伪装，克拉克抓住了那个布鲁斯刚推开门的瞬间撞进了他怀里，并最终如愿以偿的让布鲁斯重回盥洗室，并一起充分利用了洗手台。

克拉克的单身公寓中摊开了不少蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯的资料以供参考，包括某些有着黑色蝙蝠标志的正义联盟文件，他端着一杯热巧克力，蜷缩在放了一堆蝙蝠抱枕的沙发上，用笔记本电脑书写着下次的更新，偶尔还回复一下网络论坛上读者们的留言。克拉克把这视为一场隐秘的表白，在文章中把自己对两人的爱意通过人物的言语举动表达抒发的淋漓尽致。也许下一章蝙蝠侠可以和布鲁斯因为一个任务在酒吧中相遇，黑暗骑士出手解救喝得烂醉的韦恩总裁，黑暗骑士把哥谭王子送回韦恩庄园后悄然离去。克拉克咬着笔头对自己的脑洞十分满意。

在天空由漆黑转变为青白之际，克拉克已经基本写完了三流小报外快的下一次稿件，不过想起今天是正义联盟例行会议的日子，克拉克先把邮件存为了草稿，见到蝙蝠侠说不定会有什么新的灵感，这是个属于自己奇特又甜蜜的小秘密，甚至有点像抱着一罐蜂蜜的熊，只有在没人的时候才会用爪子捞一巴掌出来送进嘴里。

“超人，在上次与寄生魔的战斗中你并没有恰当且足够的运用你的热视线与超级速度，我不希望质疑你是不是出战的最好选择，在下次会议前我需要看到你的战斗报告。”蝙蝠侠一如既往的严格冷酷且不留情面，然而这并没有让今天满脑子都是自己文章的超人感到气愤。甚至他还有些窃喜，这一幕完全可以运用到蝙蝠侠对比鲁斯不学无术的恨铁不成钢之中，虽然黑暗骑士一次次对韦恩的头条感到失望，每当布鲁斯遇到危险时黑暗骑士依旧会第一时间出现，哪怕韦恩并不领情。超人甚至需要咬住自己的脸颊肉克制自己内心的兴奋，如果在联盟顾问批评时笑出声，绝对会被联盟的其他成员带去医疗部检查是不是在上次的战斗中伤到了脑子。

不过克拉克真的没想到自己的幻想作品会如此迅速的文章对象得知，在超人拿着刚写好的报告准备去休息室找蝙蝠侠的时候，闪电侠已经在里面了，还一脸跃跃欲试的翻阅着克拉克非常熟悉的封面大红大绿标题抢人眼球的新一期《鸽谭心事》。克拉克上周刚投稿的蝙布蝙同人文章标题赫然在列，加粗还缀了荧光绿的光圈<你的专属骑士>标题让超人的眼睛有些刺痛，“蝙蝠侠，你真的和花花阔少有着些什么私下……交流？”闪电侠嚼着一根士力架，明显原本是想说个什么更直接的单词，然而在蝙蝠目镜冷酷的凝视下改口换了一个不会被断绝零食的词汇。“作为正义联盟的成员，我和资助人的关系与你们和他的关系是一样的。”蝙蝠侠面无表情的端着自己的咖啡说道。一脸又是无聊的意料之中表情的闪电侠吞下了最后一口士力架拿着杂志跑了出去，留下了超人与蝙蝠侠两个人，超人拿着报告窃喜的享受着每一个能够与蝙蝠侠独处的时光。

其实就算闪电侠不问，布鲁斯也已经注意到了这些正联超英以及相关人物任意配对的文章，以及最近在网络与线下媒体中自己名字的更高频次出现，在发现这种无伤大雅的幻想文章并不会给正义联盟带来什么危机，甚至在某种程度上能够更好地掩盖秘密身份后，布鲁斯与阿尔弗雷德基本持有放任自留的态度。而今天闪电侠提到的这篇文章布鲁斯也恰好看过，究竟作者有没有真的希望蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯在一起这个不得而知，但布鲁斯最近的感情生活确实有些与以往不同。

布鲁斯不同寻常地对一个萍水相逢乡下记者的占有欲越来越强，但在这段没有挑明的关系中，他却隐约觉得克拉克才是他们中间更洒脱的那一个。 在某次酣畅淋漓的运动过后，他曾经开玩笑一般的问过克拉克：“你有什么想要的吗？”高潮过后的克拉克舒服的眼睛都懒得睁开，马马虎虎的往他怀里钻了钻，找了个舒服的位置躺好，却并没有立刻就回答他。  
同样的问题布鲁斯在床上也问过其他的床伴，在完全知道答案会是什么的前提之下，无非相关于金钱或者权利罢了，他并不介意赠送给对方些什么来换取某种程度上的各取所需。而问克拉克的这一次，是他第一次脱口而出的内心想法，在没有百分之百确定答案在可控制范围之内的前提之下发问，并不是布鲁斯更不是蝙蝠侠的一贯作风。但他的心脏不受控制的越跳越快，开口前他低估了自己的期待。就算克拉克现在开口向他要天上的月亮，布鲁斯明天都会开着蝙蝠机到月球去取一块石头回来。  
“我只想好好睡一觉。”克拉克迷迷糊糊的回答道甚至话音刚落就进入了梦乡。

布鲁斯松了口气，又有些失落，他不是没有想过如果克拉克此时此刻要的是两人名正言顺的成为情侣，他会不会答应。这不是个布鲁西宝贝激情过后的顺嘴情话，他知道多多少少这是作为布鲁斯本人的发问，潜意识中他考虑过很多个针对不同回答的plan B，在其中的某些已经远超掌控范围的前提之下，他依旧问出了这个问题，但克拉克什么都没要。搂着怀中热乎乎的小记者，布鲁斯没能想到那场堪称拙劣的调情，也可以让他如此念念不忘。

克拉克不像布鲁斯之前睡过的那些人一样抱着明显的目的，又或者克拉克真正想要的也许恰好是布鲁斯给不起的东西。再或者克拉克并没有布鲁斯想象中的那么爱他，毕竟昨天克拉克在酒吧中的走神昭示着他的心不在焉。

而克拉克并知道布鲁斯没打算深究这些文章，但超人十分清楚的了解一旦什么事情引起了世界第一侦探的注意，并没有水落石出之外的第二种可能。惶恐了一下午的克拉克他决定一不做二不休，先爽了再考虑别的。他彻底疏放了内心的狂野，挖掘了自己内心最真实的欲望，一改往日清水作风，写出了一篇惊天地泣鬼神的哥谭黑白骑士同时为了氪星蓝眼睛王子神魂颠倒，最终一艹泯恩仇的故事。克拉克还决定在蝙蝠侠还没发现超人就是克拉克·星球日报体育记者·布鲁斯韦恩的炮友·肯特之前，找个机会睡一下蝙蝠侠。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

下

令克拉克没想到的是，那篇3P大获成功，虽然骂声不断但难以解释那期杂志暴增的销量，甚至还因为供不应求两次加印。发在网络上的那一部分虽然被点’不喜欢’的数量超过了以往克拉克的文章，然而收藏数却直接冲到了年底第一。体育记者不仅有正常的稿费，还拿到了一笔不菲的奖金，《鸽谭心事》的编辑在电话中喜不自胜，不停暗示克拉克多写一些类似的题材。收入了大笔稿费的克拉克十分开心，并暗自思考着下一篇文章中是让布鲁斯先和超人约会呢还是蝙蝠侠先和超人约会。

除此之外唯一令超人担忧的就是悬在头顶的蝙蝠镖什么时候才会落下来。毕竟根据联盟主席对联盟顾问的多年深刻了解，以蝙蝠侠的侦查能力，超人的秘密身份绝对不是秘密，而体育记者就是那个浪荡黄暴的蝙布蝙同人作者，如果他想大概也只需要一分钟就能画上等式。克拉克希望蝙蝠侠能看在超人多次在文中肯定了蝙蝠侠的能力和尺寸的份上，不要把他惩罚得一个月下不了床，至少给他留一点动动手指不要鸽了自己读者的力气。

而清早被迫从被子中坐起来的布鲁斯太阳穴发胀，尤其在他看到了一篇被阿尔弗雷德放在报纸最上方的香艳热辣的布鲁斯蝙蝠侠超人threesome的文章之后，其实他实在懒得追究究竟是谁写了这些文章也没细看，不过阿尔弗雷德从里到外对于超人的满意以及各种奇怪的暗示不让他忽略。而令他更加头疼的是，超人最近的行为状态也有些异常。比如在瞭望塔值班时偷偷盯着他的时间明显变多了，甚至还会莫名其妙的突然脸红。难道超人为了同个人文困扰？纯洁的氪星人也许从没见过这种场面，经验丰富的布鲁斯到是可以在这方面给他一些建议。

“卡尔，会议后留一下，我有些事情需要和你私下讨论。”布鲁斯在今天的正义例行会议开始前随意的与超人约了一个私人会议，甚至为了表示不是什么严肃的问题，还和蔼的专门叫了氪星人的名字。

“绿灯，明天把战斗报告交给我。”蝙蝠侠说完了今天会议中的最后一句话，示意其他人可以结束会议后先去了小会议室，没过多久，超人也走了进来。布鲁斯几乎在一瞬间就判断出了眼前的超人绝对有问题，他的脚步有些虚浮，而肢体带着点不正常的僵硬，甚至脸上是一副接力保持平静但明显有些愧疚的表情。布鲁斯飞快的在内心回忆着韦恩集团的大楼与卫星，以及最近是不是有什么超出人类承受能力的战损，超人明显有什么事情瞒着他，不过他还是打算先按原计划进行。

“超人，你对最近网络上有关于正义联盟的同人文章怎么看？”正巧桌上还有上次闪电侠带来的花边小报，布鲁斯用眼神示意了一下超人说道。  
听到这句话的超人几乎是整个人僵硬的把自己砸在了椅子上，如果不是瞭望塔的所有配置按照超级标准改造过，说不定面前的椅子会直接变成一堆木头。这令蝙蝠侠更为警觉，超人的反应明显有些过度，这恰好证明了也许超人就是因为这些同人文章而感到不自在，但这反应明显不是被困扰明显是因为些别的什么原因，谈判中最忌讳打草惊蛇，而蝙蝠侠正巧最擅长不动声色。 

“我…没什么看法？”超人的脸上艰难的出现了一个欲盖弥彰的笑容。  
布鲁斯向前伸了伸手，拿起了几本杂志，一些诶外的内容用耸人听闻的彩色字体标注在花花绿绿的花边杂志表面，布鲁斯一边翻看着，一边用余光注视着在对面沙发上坐姿过分端正的超人。而当他翻到新一期《鸽谭心事》时，超人的小红靴不自觉的摩擦了一下，坐姿与表情都僵硬的像个刚被老师训斥过坐姿的小学生，作者氪喵喵的那篇《双倍宠爱》蝙布超3P文占据的整个封面，甚至在首章意外爆火后杂志社还找了当红画手给这篇文配了图，封面上的超人被蝙蝠侠后入，而正面的布鲁斯正玩弄着氪星人胸前的红肿乳尖。这画面就算是对于布鲁斯也有些刺激，更何况这会议室中还坐着画面上的全部当事人。布鲁斯轻咳了一声，顺势决定把这本书放下，但余光中的超人那个如释重负眼神并没有逃出蝙蝠侠的眼睛，因此他并没有把这本杂志像之前的那基本一样放在一边，而是顺手翻开了内页。单纯的氪星人在身经百战的蝙蝠侠面前简直如同一张白纸，超人应该看过这篇文章，又或者文章内容中有些什么和超人有关的秘密？

“超人，我希望能借助你的超级视力在下次截稿日探查一下，这位可爱的氪…喵喵是谁？也许我需要和他谈一谈。”蝙蝠侠斟酌了一下，问题也许出在这位作者身上。

“B，我错了，都是我的错，我不应该隐藏自己的记者身份，也不应该因为睡过布鲁斯就写这种文章侮辱我们的金主。”超人脸上满是奸情败露的颓然，如果不是因为氪星没有这种习俗，蝙蝠侠甚至怀疑超人会扑通一声跪下来抱住他的大腿。

等等等等，我怎么不知道你睡了我？蝙蝠侠面对超人罕见的哑口无言，巨大的信息量带来了过大的冲击，而超人明显把布鲁斯过于震惊的沉默理解错了意思。

“B，我什么都愿意做，求你不要把这件事告诉其他人。”蝙蝠侠勉强回忆了一下文章内容，这下倒是明了了，氪星人喜欢他，和他。

“那你晚上八点去布鲁斯的卧室等我吧。”蝙蝠侠面无表情的宣布了小会议的结束。

平心而论布鲁斯受到的震惊一点都不比超人少，现在也是克拉克谈一谈，那么现在他确实是需要和超人谈一谈。

克拉克就知道蝙蝠侠知道了，就在他大清早会议中直接叫卡尔的时候，毕竟在那篇3P文中，蝙蝠侠就喜欢在边揉弄超人的屁股边在耳边轻轻叫他卡尔。

克拉克穿着超人的衣服从瞭望塔出来后便降落在韦恩庄园大门外，按响门铃这个动作他足足犹豫了十分钟，然后大门被阿尔弗雷德从里面打开，而阿福看起来对于有一个外星人站在自己家门外并不吃惊，想到这背后的原因克拉克内心的小人已经尴尬的捂住了自己的脑袋。

“肯特少爷，您日后可以直接推门进来，大门录入了您的权限。”克拉克觉得自己动用了写3p文的全部的勇气，才能直视老管家慈爱的目光。

再次推开布鲁斯卧室大门的心情和第一次完全不同，克拉克先把从瞭望塔带回来的红太阳灯放在其中一个床头，房间里的东西比克拉克想象的要简洁很多，原本克拉克以为他一进来会看到一床用来折磨可怜超人的情趣用品，然而事实上出了一根随意放在床上的领带之外什么都没有。是啊，如果布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠早已熟识，那么布鲁斯的卧室有更隐秘合适的道具储藏位置也是自然而然且合情合理的。

多年的合作与暗恋让超人足够揣测蝙蝠侠的意思了，克拉克拿过了床头的两个带有布鲁斯味道的枕头叠在一起放在床上，把制服脱下来放在一边，朝着枕头趴了上去，拿过那根漂亮的深灰丝绸领带捆住了自己的眼睛，确保无论是蝙蝠侠想要用鞭子狠狠教训自己的屁股一顿，还是布鲁斯想要狠狠的用棍子教训自己的屁股一顿，他们都能实现自己的想法。克拉克摸索着伸手打开了床头的红太阳灯，希望等一会布鲁斯或者蝙蝠侠过来之后，可以看在他态度诚恳请罪的份上，对他仁慈一点，除此之外他还要尽力克制让小克拉克不要因为不停幻想着下次的稿件内容而在布鲁斯推门进来之前就过度活跃。

处理完今日韦恩集团的挤压报告，布鲁斯的路上坐在汽车后座心情复杂的重新看了一遍《鸽谭心事》中氪喵喵写的那篇文章，而知晓作者就是自己同事还兼职自己另一个身份的小情人后，这篇文章明显被读出了不同的滋味，以及某种过分的熟悉感，现在他到是明白为什么他会觉得克拉克明明生涩的要命却又过分热情，表现出来的神态分明不是不喜欢他，同时又大度得对布鲁斯的花边新闻毫不在意。而大都会的人间之神堕入人间，面庞和那个在情事中眯着眼睛索吻的体育记者相重叠，布鲁斯突然有些想念超人披风的柔软手感。也许这是一个他们双方坦诚相待的机会，也可以在各个方面促进一下两个人关系的进一步发展。

这种种之类的Plan B全部戛然而止在他回到家中推开自己的房间门前，布鲁斯真的没想到会面对这么一番坦诚相待。他在红太阳的光芒中看到了一个趴自己床上，用自己的领带蒙住眼睛，紧身制服被放在一边，仅在后腰处搭着一条红披风，圆润饱满又白皙的屁股高高翘起的超人，那个红太阳灯看起来还是从瞭望塔扛下来的。天地良心，他真的只是出门前往韦恩塔前多试戴了一条领带而已，也许联盟顾问真的应该在下次瞭望塔会议上夸赞一下联盟主席的就地取材能力。

布鲁斯是穿着蝙蝠轻甲推开的房门，然而并没有像往常一样带着蝙蝠头盔，在布鲁斯原本的设想中，聪慧的联盟主席在看到他后应该能够明白他所有的身份以及挑明这场啼笑皆非的误会，最后在欢乐的气氛中共同达到生命的大和谐。蝙蝠侠面对着这活色生香的想了想，决定把Plan B放在一边，先进行Plan S。

红太阳灯限制了克拉克的超级听力，而厚重的羊毛地毯让布鲁斯悄无声息的走到了床边，“超人，你是克拉克。”突兀的声音响起让他吓了一跳，超人从未听过布鲁斯用如此平淡声音叫他的名字。下一秒从他敏感的后颈划过脊柱落在臀瓣上的触感，却是蝙蝠侠粗糙的皮革手套。随后是两声闷响以及屁股上两记尖锐的疼痛。

在呼痛之前，克拉克先硬了起来，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯原来真的认识，这个念头充斥着克拉克的心头。克拉克听到了旁边椅子的响动，虽然蒙在眼睛上的领带让他没有办法看到蝙蝠侠，但他依然向着椅子的方向侧了侧脸希望能离自己的性幻想对象近一点。然而下一秒，他的下巴便被一双温热的属于布鲁斯的手用力捏住，  
“克拉克，你硬了，是因为蝙蝠侠还是因为我呢？”质问的语气在克拉克耳边响起。

布鲁斯甩开了他的下巴，把克拉克的双手别到背后用另一根领带捆在了一起 ，虽然这是个在正义联盟主席看来简单到过分的粗糙绳结，然而此时的超人并没有勇气在蝙蝠侠面前挣脱盛怒之下的布鲁斯。

克拉克只能低声嗫嚅着布鲁斯的名字，然而这次是右半边屁股挨了一下，声音比刚才蝙蝠侠带着手套的拿一巴掌清脆多了。红太阳灯下没了钢铁之躯的超人对疼痛格外敏感，他下意识得想要伸手遮挡自己的屁股，却忘记手腕已经被布鲁斯捆绑了起来，这个动作让他整个身躯更向下弓起，背部线条如同海豚般流畅，布鲁斯顺势将他翻了过来。正面朝上，超人已经坚硬的顶端冒着晶亮液体的泛红阴茎也在布鲁斯的眼中一览无余，他伸出一根手指，沾了点超人的体液，顺着他的阴茎向下抚弄。

“一直觉得你的小兄弟不算小，没想到竟然是外星尺寸。”布鲁斯嗤笑了一声，超人在他的手掌下全身发红微微颤抖的神态取悦了他，布鲁斯的手指沿着卡尔的腹股沟向上，摩挲了一下超人胸前挺立许久的乳尖，让他发出一声舒服的低吟。  
“可惜你的外星尺寸只有些观赏价值，你只喜欢被人操。”又是一声在超人耳边的低吟。布鲁斯说完这句话便收了手，站在床边看着超人在并未被满足的情欲中起伏哀求。“布鲁斯，求你了。”这句话也说得不是很有底气，超人并不知道在事情败露后他要怎么做才能让布鲁斯不离开他。  
“超人，想到我可能在蝙蝠侠面前操你就让你这么兴奋吗？”布鲁斯的声音中带着冷漠，再也不复以往的情意绵绵，他抽出了西装口袋中的手帕，顺着超人的脖颈，一路挑逗下来，布鲁斯真的是个合格的情人，他清楚的了解什么时候克拉克即将高潮，也因此能在现在这种情况之下，在克拉克即将高潮的那一瞬间停下，用丝巾在小克拉克的根部打了个结。随后支起身子摸了摸超人的脸颊，感受着他温热的肉体在手掌下的美好触感。  
“谁能想到超人是个小荡妇呢？”布鲁斯说着，顺手下去摸了摸超人被捆绑着的阴茎，“这样还能湿透啊卡尔。”

“那么，我和蝙蝠侠，你爱谁呢？克拉克·肯特，或者你更喜欢我叫你卡尔·艾尔？”  
克拉克卡在高潮上的阴茎涨红的挺立着却只能流出一点点晶亮的液体，超级大脑已经够在高潮迭起中变成了一坨浆糊。他已经顾不得思考前因后果，只能一顺着眼前把控着自己所有感官的布鲁斯的意思。  
“爱你，真的爱你，布鲁斯我真的爱你。”  
然而下一秒他被布鲁斯按住腰往屁股上“啪啪”打了两巴掌，“撒谎！”

布鲁斯分开氪星人的大腿，将一根手指伸进克拉克已经湿润的后穴，被折磨许久得不到解放的克拉克发出带着哭腔的呻吟，他忍不住动了动腰希望布鲁斯能在往常那个能带给他最多快乐的位置多用点力气，布鲁斯却明显更偏爱像惩罚小孩子一样打他的屁股。他被布鲁斯粗鲁的翻了过来，几乎是在被解开丝巾的一瞬间就射了出来，而布鲁斯刚才那条丝巾仔细的擦干净了身前浓稠的白色精液，随后这团从西装口袋抽出的手帕被塞进了克拉克的后穴。

布鲁斯把超人从床上拎着脖子跪起来后转身而去，蝙蝠侠没有忘记通过遥控制造一下关门的声音。等布鲁斯悄无声息的重新戴上蝙蝠手套接手克拉克的时候，克拉克已经浑身发抖，眼泪浸湿了整条领带跪都跪不住，歪歪斜斜的直接向着床边倒去，整个跌进了蝙蝠侠怀里，又被带着冰凉的蝙蝠轻甲刺激得激灵一下，克拉克挣脱开了布鲁斯捆住他双手的简单绳扣，下意识避开寒冷又哆哆嗦嗦伸手抓住了蝙蝠侠的手臂。

布鲁斯伸手握住他的下巴，对着被克拉克自己咬出牙印的嘴唇吻了上去，长久的渴求终于得到满足，触电一般的酥麻从和蝙蝠侠接触的嘴唇那里蔓延向全身，克拉克发出一声小动物般的呜咽，吸吮着蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，感受着他温热的舌头探进自己的嘴巴，在蝙蝠侠稍微后撤时急切的寻找着热源，不由自主的想要渴求更多。  
“原来你这么喜欢我啊超人？”蝙蝠侠的声音倒是和平常不太一样，多了些笑意以及超人不敢深究的情绪。  
大概是从关门的声音中确定了布鲁斯已经离开，克拉克的言语大胆了很多。  
“我从你还不认识我的时候就想和你做爱。”说道最后甚至有些理直气壮。

这是克拉克第一次听到蝙蝠侠在笑，虽然在变声器的作用下这声音并不好听。  
“布鲁斯平常喜欢怎么操你？”  
布鲁斯原本以为克拉克是个经验丰富的小荡妇，然而现在才反应过来这应该属于外星人的特异功能，克拉克的后穴已经湿润的不像话了。他伸手揪出刚才塞在克拉克肛口的丝巾，而超人紧紧攥住他的手臂根本来不及说话，只愿意摸索着亲着他面罩下方的嘴唇。蝙蝠侠的手指伸进超人的股缝中探了探，温热湿润，柔软的魅肉紧紧包裹着蝙蝠侠的手指。

布鲁斯对克拉克无可抑制的占有欲突然爆发，无论是小记者还是超人，都是他的人。蝙蝠侠一手揽着克拉克的腰，另一只手拆开了下半身裆部的铠甲，早已硬的发疼的阴茎弹了出来，抽在了超人的大腿内侧，“操进来，蝙蝠侠，求你。”克拉克声音中带着急切的渴求，双腿分的更开，双臂紧紧搂住蝙蝠侠的脖子。

“把你锁在蝙蝠洞里好不好？除非地球出现紧急事件才能让你塞着蝙蝠肛塞出去。”  
布鲁斯分开他的大腿，动作甚至有些慢条斯理的把阴茎塞进那个温热的小口。这明显满足不了终于得偿所愿的超人，他一个用力直接坐了下去，之后便被恼怒的蝙蝠侠钳制住双手，剥夺了自主权，掐着腰压在床上用力顶弄。

等布鲁斯预料到自己快要高潮，而某种程度上为了角色需要他并没有戴上安全套，于是他决定抽出来射在别的地方。察觉了他想法的克拉克却一下子收紧了后穴，“不要，我要你射进来，射给我。”柔软的穴肉紧缩吸吮着蝙蝠侠的大家伙，酸软的跪不住的双腿还要在努力抬腿想要夹紧布鲁斯的腰不希望他退出来。联盟顾问听从了联盟主席的请求，并让他如愿以偿。

待两人都高潮后，布鲁斯抱着他躺在床上温存了一会，手掌在克拉克光裸的脊背上来回安抚他。“浑身上下都是我的味道，小腹都涨起来了，你会有我的孩子吗？Superman？”蝙蝠侠在他耳边说道。而超人抓着蝙蝠侠的手臂小声啜泣着，依旧不肯让蝙蝠侠的大家伙从自己体内离开。

“那天我心情好了也许会叫布鲁斯下来蝙蝠洞看看我的小宠物，等那个时候你大着肚子他还会要你吗？看到你，啧，这一团糟的样子，我可没那么好心把你大腿根的精液擦干净。”蝙蝠侠摸了摸超人汗湿的小卷毛，在他湿漉漉的额头上留下了一个吻。  
“你的，我是你的。”超人似乎对成为蝙蝠侠的禁脔毫无异议，甚至希望早日成为现实。

蝙蝠侠第二次笑了，随后不顾克拉克可怜巴巴的挽留，把半软的阴茎从克拉克屁股中抽出来，起身坐起。克拉克听到了一阵衣服摩擦的窸窣声，但他很快就知道蝙蝠侠从腰带中拿了什么东西出来了，一块冰凉的金属贴上了他红肿敏感的乳尖，这令他从喉咙深处发出一声尖锐的呜咽，随后他感受到蝙蝠镖慢慢上移，蹭过他的喉咙，随后一下划开了整个情事中都捆着他眼睛的丝绸领带。

“满意了吗？卡尔？”摘掉了头盔的布鲁斯终于笑出了声。  
漂亮的蓝眼睛过了一会才重拾聚焦，克拉克懵懂的眼神逐渐聚焦在穿着蝙蝠装的布鲁斯身上，略带红肿的嘴唇半张着，残留的眼泪从通红的眼眶中滑落，他抽噎了一下满脸委屈的朝着布鲁斯伸手要抱抱。

布鲁斯弯腰让克拉克能搂住自己的脖子，帮他把酸软的腿盘在自己腰上，托起他的屁股朝着浴室走去。

“我要住进来。”  
“好。”  
“你明天要去接我下班。”  
“好。”  
“我要给你生小蝙蝠侠。”  
“好，我的大宝贝。”  
“浴室里我要再做一次。”  
“遵命，我的主席先生。”

——END———


End file.
